Estaciones
by Lenayuri
Summary: A través de las estaciones, Shion se da cuenta de que Nezumi es importante para él, no importa si no es correspondido. Yaoi. Nezumi/Shion.
1. Calidez (Verano)

-**Título**: Estaciones

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Yaoi. Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Romance. Nezumi/Shion.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 635 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: Estas viñetas participan en el Reto de Febrero 'A través de las estaciones' del Foro Del Yaoi & el Slash. Es mi primer fanfic con ellos, sean buenos y no me maten ¿sip?

-**Capítulos**: 1/4

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Estaciones**

**I. Calidez (Verano)**

Es un día cualquiera –ni siquiera estás seguro de cuál exactamente– y estás solo en _su_ hogar. Como siempre.

Nezumi había decidido esa mañana que simplemente tenía _algo_ importante que hacer y te dijo que no salieras si no era necesario. Sí, claro. Como si necesitaras de su permiso para salir.

Pero aunque estás solo y puedes salir –no es como si fueses un prisionero o algo– te quedas ahí, junto con los pequeños ratones que, aún después de tanto tiempo, siguen con ustedes. Te recuestas en la cama y piensas en todas las cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado. La destrucción de No. 6, la muerte-desaparición de Safu, la despedida con Nezumi, la reconstrucción de la ciudad, el tiempo anhelando volver a ver al idiota de Nezumi y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, él había vuelto.

No fue un recibimiento cariñoso. De hecho, hubo palabras y golpes involucrados, todo para que al final tu madre llegara a separarlos.

"Se comportan como niños" comentó tu madre, negando divertida, mientras invitaba a Nezumi a entrar a comer algo. Así era ella.

Pero él no estaba conforme, no se sentía cómodo viviendo contigo en tu casa –en casa de tu madre– por lo que a pesar de tus peticiones, regresó a ese pequeño cuarto, el que había sido testigo del avance de su amistad y, tal vez, algo más.

Pero nada avanza.

No da indicios de querer _algo _más y ya no sabes qué más hacer.

Has hablado con él, sí; te has acercado, sí; has intentado seducirlo –por decirle de alguna manera– sí, pero nada parece convencerlo de lo que sientes por él. ¡Qué tan idiota podía ser! Y se supone que tú eres el _lento_.

Y la esperanza aún sigue ahí; sigues esperando que esos dos besos que compartieron en el pasado hayan significado algo para él y no lo haya hecho sólo para callarte.

Terminas dormido sin darte cuenta y para cuando despiertas, Nezumi está sentado frente a ti, observándote.

Te sonrojas y te preguntas cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí, mirándote. Nezumi te sonríe engreídamente –pero sabes que es con cariño–, te dice que lo sigas y sale de la habitación.

No sabes qué es lo que pretende, pero igualmente lo sigues. Confías en él.

Al salir te das cuenta de que dormiste más de la cuenta, pues ya está anocheciendo. El crepúsculo es el que te recibe cuando llegas al lado de Nezumi. Y esperas.

Nezumi no te dice nada, sólo está ahí parado, observando.

Decides disfrutar de la vista –tanto del atardecer como de Nezumi– como hace tanto no lo haces y cuando decides preguntar la razón por la que te llevó ahí, él se voltea, te sonríe y tomándote de la mano, te guía hasta un lugar más apartado de la entrada de su hogar.

El viento es cálido, señal de que estaban en verano, y hace danzar el cabello de él. Lo admiras embelesado; tanto, que no te das cuenta cuando él te llama, diciéndote que eras un tonto por quedarte embobado así. Te sonrojas nuevamente.

Pero antes de que puedas decirle nada más, te entrega una bolsa y te dice que la abras.

En el interior había varios tipos de fuegos pirotécnicos, de esos que alguna vez –hace mucho tiempo– le comentaste a Nezumi que te encantaría poder usar. Y ahí estaban, en un cálido día de verano encendiendo pirotecnia; sonriendo como si no existiera nada más, como si el mundo no importara.

Porque el mundo no importaba.

Sólo importaba ser feliz junto a Nezumi. Aún si se volvía difícil, seguirías con él. Porque él es importante para ti.

Y con las luces de colores decorando el cielo nocturno, pensaste que Nezumi era y sería siempre, lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en la vida.

* * *

**Notas**

Ah, vale... puede que me hayan quedado algo OoC, no sé. Pero me encantan estos dos. ¡Y quiero que Nezumi regrese y se robe a Shion! :D

Aquí termina la primera estación: **verano**. En verano se encienden fuegos pirotécnicos ¿no? Al menos eso me han enseñado los animes(?).

**¿Me regalan un review?** Gracias por leer.


	2. Dulces (Otoño)

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece… ;_;

-**Capítulos**: 2/4

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Estaciones**

**II. Dulces (Otoño)**

¿Por qué todo tenía que avanzar tan estresantemente lento? ¿No se supone que si Nezumi te había besado en el pasado era porque significaba algo? Bueno, aparentemente no.

Suspiras por enésima vez esa tarde.

Tu madre, después de la quinta vez llamándote para almorzar, dejó de intentar que bajaras y salieras de ese estado catatónico en el que te habías sumergido durante los últimos meses. Y no era para menos. La culpa la tenía Nezumi.

Nezumi y su incapacidad para darse cuenta de cuánto te atraía, de cuánto habías esperado por su regreso y cuánto anhelabas su toque – de cualquier forma – querías que supiera, que te notara como algo, no, como _alguien_ más maduro, ya no como el niño que conoció hace años en aquel incidente con No. 6. Eras Shion, no un niño inmaduro e ingenuo que creía todo lo que le decían y hacía todo lo que le ordenaban. Ahora eras libre y eres una persona con sueños y anhelos, y sobre todo, deseos.

Deseos que son tan asfixiantes como cálidos; era una calidez que te mantenía caliente a pesar de que el clima ya comenzaba a descender por ser otoño. Porque el pensamiento de que tal vez tengas una oportunidad de ser más que un amigo para Nezumi te brinda un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, un cosquilleo en el estómago y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Porque Nezumi era todo para ti, y tú querías ser todo para él.

Pero todo se había complicado, porque Nezumi era – a tu parecer – un alma libre. Nezumi a pesar de haber vuelto era de cierta manera diferente, o al menos así te parecía a ti. No podía quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar sin comenzar a impacientarse, no podía mantenerse quieto como antes.

En una ocasión, hace apenas unas semanas atrás, habías ido a visitarlo junto con unos cuantos dulces que habías preparado junto a tu madre.

"Llévale unos cuantos a Nezumi, hijo." Había comentado _discretamente_ tu madre y te lanzó una sonrisa conspiradora. Tu madre sabía, no por nada te conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo – tal vez Nezumi, pero eso no importaba.

Y fue así como seguiste su consejo.

Habías llegado con una sonrisa, feliz de poder pasar tiempo con Nezumi; incluso pensaste en que podrían leer algo juntos, o tal vez podría interpretarte algo de Shakespeare, pero todo quedó en fantasías tuyas.

Nezumi no abrió la puerta. Ni ese día ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente… y así pasaron los días y no sabías nada de él.

¿Acaso te estaba evitando? ¿Tal vez a su regreso él esperaba encontrar algo más? ¿Encontrarte igual? ¿O tal vez diferente? Ah, hacer deducciones sobre lo que piensa o no piensa Nezumi es tan difícil y tan problemático – y provoca dolor de cabeza.

Decides dormir un momento, esperando que al despertar sea hora de la cena y puedas volver a dormir después de tomar algo ligero.

Tu dormitar es intranquilo. Recuerdas lo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo en No. 6. La avispa, Safu, la infiltración, Nezumi en el suelo… la sangre. Una pesadilla. Estás sudando y quieres abrir los ojos pero éstos no te responden, quieres gritar pero algo impide que lo hagas, algo brota de tu garganta, un grito ahogado; lágrimas comienzan a brotar de tus ojos aún cerrados y es cuando un cálido abrazo te envuelve y te brinda paz.

El abrazo se torna cálido y una suave voz comienza a arrullarte, te tranquiliza, te duerme. Estás en un éxtasis total que vuelves a quedarte dormido, ésta vez con la seguridad de que aquella pesadilla no volverá en un tiempo, porque no quieres volver a tener la sensación de pérdida, no quieres sentir y saber que Nezumi se puede ir y no haberlo salvado. Quieres y deseas de corazón volverte más fuerte mentalmente y ser alguien mejor, para ti, por ti… por él.

Y el arrullo sigue hasta que te pierdes en la inconsciencia, en un mundo donde Nezumi está contigo y te sonríe y te toma de la mano y te dice algo que no logras escuchar ni entender, pero que deja algo cálido en tu interior, como si ya supieras lo que es. Y sonríes, porque a pesar de todo, aún tienes la esperanza de que Nezumi se dé cuenta de lo mucho que lo amas. Tal vez mañana debas ir de nuevo a visitarlo y llevarle algo de la ya tan famosa tarta de frutas de tu madre.

* * *

**Notas**

Tehehe~ olvidé que debía publicar este mes... ahem... ops. Nezumi es un tonto, pero no lo hace a propósito ¿o sí? Ya veremos ;)


	3. Resfrío (Invierno)

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece… ;_;

-**Capítulos**: 3/4

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Estaciones**

**III. Resfrío (Invierno)**

Te habías deshecho un poco de la idea de ir diariamente a visitar a Nezumi; él debía darse cuenta de que ya no eras un niño caprichoso y tenías cosas importantes que hacer… la verdad es que no era cierto, pero él así debía creerlo. Era eso o tal vez te estabas haciendo un poco del rogar.

Pero es que ese juego del gato y el ratón era un poco fatigante. Ir diariamente a visitarlo y encontrarte con que no estaba o no tenía tiempo – aunque sabías que lo tenía – y sentir que eras desplazado a segundo, incluso tercer término. Y las dudas que te surgieron el otoño se acrecentaban cada vez más ¿acaso ya se había cansado de ti?

Esa podría ser una probabilidad.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que cruzaba por tu cabeza, aún querías tener un vínculo con él, sea de amistad o lo que sea, pero tenerlo. Porque Nezumi era especial y siempre lo sería. Aún si no te correspondía como tú lo querías, aún si su rechazo fuese totalmente doloroso, siempre estaría presente en una parte de tu alma. Como un tesoro invaluable.

Y entonces, esa noche comenzó a nevar. Nevó como no lo había hecho en años – según tu madre – y era impresionante la cantidad de nieve que caía y se acumulaba en todas partes. Y el frío se hizo más notable y una idea cruzó por tu cabeza, tan fugaz que casi no le pones atención. ¿Qué tal si esa era tu señal? ¿Qué tal si esa era tu oportunidad? ¡No podías dejarla escapar! Diera los resultados que diera, sería una oportunidad preciosa de poder hacerlo de una vez por todas y dejar de tener monólogos internos sin obtener respuestas coherentes por tu parte.

Tomaste un par de cosas de tu habitación – unos cálidos edredones –, algo de pay y té – del favorito de Nezumi – y emprendiste camino hacia el hogar de Nezumi. Esperabas, por el bien de Nezumi, que ésta vez sí te dejara entrar, porque ni loco volverías a casa con ese maldito frío calándote los huesos.

Al llegar con él, encontraste la puerta abierta. Nezumi no respondió y no estaba iluminado; dejaste tu _equipaje_ en el suelo y encendiste la pequeña luz en la esquina y lo que te encontraste te dejó, entre otras cosas, en shock.

Nezumi estaba desmayado en medio de la habitación, aparentemente inconsciente.

Te acercaste con pánico hasta él y le diste la vuelta para asegurarte de que estuviese bien, vivo. De pronto, todos tus miedos y pesadillas llegaron de golpe a tu cabeza, colocándote en un estado de shock y estrés que no recordabas haber tenido antes, ni siquiera cuando… no, nunca. Y en tu estado de pánico, un rayo de luz te tranquilizó: Nezumi estaba respirando, pero estaba sudado. Tenía un resfrío.

Y tus planes se fueron a la basura, pero por nada del mundo cambiarías el que Nezumi estuviese bien – algo enfermo, pero bien – y cambias tus planes originales y te quedas a cuidarlo, aprovechando cada momento para mirarlo dormir e imaginar mil cosas que tal vez algún día se hagan realidad, pero por el momento, estás bien y feliz con cuidar a Nezumi hasta que su fiebre y resfrío fuesen controlados.

Tal vez, tal vez un beso robado no era mala idea ¿verdad?

* * *

**Notas**

Esto va tan lento como yo aprendiendo a manejar... ah, no... que ya alcanzo los 80Km/Hr xD

En fin... tonta de mí, que no los publicó aunque ya los tengo terminados... ops~ xD ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Flores (Primavera)

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece… ;_;

-**Capítulos**: 4/4

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Estaciones**

**IV. Flores (Primavera)**

Y los meses pasaron y las estaciones siguieron cambiando y ya es primavera. Y todo es lindo y colorido y huele a flores silvestres y sinceramente estás un poco decepcionado del poco avance de tus intentos por _seducir_ – aunque ya no estás seguro de si lo seduces o sólo lo entretienes – a Nezumi.

Nezumi luce distinto, taciturno… como si algo le preocupara, como si planeara algo. Y tú lo notas, te das cuenta del cambio en sus facciones, sus acciones y sus gestos. Sólo esperas que no planeara irse de nuevo… dos años fueron suficientes para ti y no sabes si podrás soportar otro lapso de tiempo tan largo sin verlo. Puede que suenes como una adolescente enamorada, pero es que eso es precisamente no que eres, eres un joven enamorado de la persona más idiota del mundo.

Y ahora, lo único que puedes hacer es suspirar y maldecir tu incapacidad para decirle de frente lo mucho que lo amas, que el tiempo alejado de él es simplemente tiempo, sin sonrisas, sin calor… ¿qué tan difícil es?

Y recargado en la pequeña terraza de casa de tu madre, suspiras nuevamente y dices las palabras que están en tu garganta, peleando por salir y ser escuchadas.

"_Te amo, Nezumi."_

Y unos brazos rodean tu cintura, el aliento de alguien suspira en tu cuello, el calor, un aroma… Nezumi.

"_Qué estás haciendo aquí."_ Demandas aún sin poder salir de tu estupor, aún con un gran sonrojo en tus mejillas – lo bueno es que estás de espaldas a Nezumi.

"_Escuchándote."_ Oh, no… no podía ser…

"_Qué… qué tanto escuchaste."_

"_Todo."_ y esperaste la burla o palabras hirientes por parte del otro, pero al no obtenerlas, juntaste valor para responderle algo… no estabas listo aún, no para ser rechazado… o lo que sea.

"_Yo… lo que dije… no es lo que parece, Nezumi… no sé lo que escuchaste pero, escuchaste mal."_

"_¿Eso dices?"_ y ahí estaba, el sonido de su sonrisa burlona junto a tu oreja, ahí estaba la respuesta que tanto habías esperado, pero no vas a llorar, no lo harás, porque aún tienes orgullo, aún te queda algo de amor propio como para llorar por algo así, porque ahora eres un hombre… o algo así._ "No me pareció que 'Te amo, Nezumi' sonara como algo equivocado"_

"_Si vas a burlarte –"_ pero el reclamo no se pudo completar porque los labios de Nezumi sellaron los tuyos. No sabías qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo estabas feliz y te dejaste llevar con la esperanza de que aquello no fuese un sueño o una broma.

Decides elevar tus brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Nezumi para profundizar un poco más el beso y Nezumi reacciona positivamente. El beso es cálido y lento, pero a la vez tiene la fuerza necesaria para expresarte todo lo que alguna vez esperaste de él.

Aún así, lo querías en palabras.

"_Nezumi…"_ preguntaste contra sus labios _"tú… ¿qué es lo que…?"_ la pregunta quedó sin terminar, pero ambos sabían perfectamente a qué te referías.

"_No tengo la menor idea del por qué lo sigues dudando Shion. ¿Acaso no fui claro desde el comienzo?"_ su sonrisa ladina era pretenciosa y divertida a la vez.

"_Contigo puedo esperar lo que sea."_ Sonríes y presionas un poco su brazo derecho, nervioso.

"_Tonto."_ Te besa en la cabeza y eleva tu rostro para que lo mires fijamente a los ojos _"¿crees que le regalaría un espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos a cualquiera? ¿Crees que tranquilizaría a cualquier persona cuando tiene un mal suelo? ¿Eh? Shion, no creí que fueras tan… poco observador."_

"_Espera… ¿qué? Tú me… ¿tranquilizaste? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?"_

"_Ignora que dije eso."_ comentó desviando la mirada.

"_No. Ya me cansé de ignorar cosas y de no saber otras más, quiero saber… quiero que me digas qué significa esto, ¡qué significo yo para ti!"_

"_Significas todo, Shion. Por eso regresé, por ti. Por eso no podía verte sin pensar en… ¡en muchas cosas! Por eso te evitaba, porque creí que lo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo no significaba nada… pero me equivoqué, y escúchalo bien porque no lo voy a volver a repetir: me gustas, Shion. Te quiero."_ Nezumi explotó por fin, delatándose completamente, develándose ante ti como él mismo.

"_Eres un idiota Nezumi."_ Y a pesar de las palabras aparentemente hirientes, la sonrisa en tu rostro era todo menos eso. Era calmada y cálida, y fue suficiente para hacer a Nezumi sonreír también.

Probablemente cuatro estaciones completas debieron pasar para que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que significaba entregarse al otro; probablemente era el tiempo que ambos necesitaban para crecer, para madurar un poco más, para estar listos… para amarse.

Y como las flores floreciendo, el amor que le tienes a Nezumi crecerá y cambiará, evolucionando y mejorando cada día, así como el amor que él te tiene a ti. Para siempre.

* * *

**Notas**

-llega corriendo- ¡Si llego, si llego! D: ¡Llegué! O algo así... tonto ffnet... te tardas años en cargar... o es mi conexión... tonta conexión... ¡eeeeen fin! Este cuento se acabó(?)

Y Nezumi y Shion vivieron por siempre felices, y tuvieron pequeños Shion's y Nezumi's que correteaban por toda la panadería de la mami de Shion, jugando y comiendo y desquiciando a su papi Nezumi(?) ignoren eso xD

¡Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
